Los Inicios del trueno
by Bluemachine
Summary: Una noche hablando de los nueves reinos había acabado con el Dios del Trueno regresando a casa, dejando a Jane Foster embarazada. Eso solo fue el inicio de sus problemas, pues cuando tienes a una de las organizaciones mas peligrosas del mundo queriendo entrenar a tu hija, nada puede salir bien, aun menos cuando un súper héroe, ególatra y millonario se proclama el padrino de tu bebe
1. Dolorosas Lecciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía, exceptuando unos cuantos acontecimientos que se verán mas adelante.**

**Traigo esto con la esperanza de que alguien lo lea y me deje una critica constructiva, que por supuesto agradeceré. Sin mas la historia que he meditado largo tiempo.**

–es hijo de un Asgardiano–enfatizo– un peligro innecesario

–su madre es humana, no podemos estar realmente seguros de que herede las habilidades de su lado paterno–recordó en un silenciosa advertencia–que yo recuerde no somos de los que matan recién nacidos por miedos infundados

–Director Fury, no actuamos por una sospecha, lo hechos hablan por si solos– la única femenina de los tres mandos supremos de SHIELD era la mas calculadora, una mujer de sangre fría que no seria recordada por su benevolencia– el embarazo de la Doctora Foster esta en su cuarto mes, a punto de concluir. Director Fury eso es suficiente para saber que el producto no es normal

Su mirada no flaqueo, no replico nada en contra de lo que era más que obvio. Jane Foster llevaba el hijo de un dios en su vientre, una amenaza a los ojos de los demás, pero un regalo al suyo.

–Entonces no me queda mas que proponerles tenerlo bajo supervisión– los tres concejales esperaron a que continuara– moldearlo como agente de SHIELD. un recurso invaluable es de lo que estamos hablando, el hijo de un dios creciendo en la tierra, formando vínculos que lo harán querer proteger su hogar de cualquier fuerza desconocida que la amenace.

–Director Fury, no recuerdo que seamos de los que secuestran niños– contraataco el concejal más viejo– en especial para fines militares

Ante aquella respuesta no pudo mas que sonreír

–no se le llama secuestro si su madre es parte del proyecto–comento sencillamente–y en cuanto lo militar diría que son mas fines de inteligencia

.

.

.

–Agente Romanoff–llamo–intercepte a Jane foste, Erick Selvig, y Darcy Lewis. Tráigalos al cuartel inmediatamente

–Señor me temo que eso no es posible– se aclaro la garganta incomoda– La doctora Foster inicio labor de parto hace media hora, se encuentras en el hospital

Nick fury maldijo su suerte, parecía que ese iba a ser un largo dia

.

.

.

Tony stark estaba teniendo un dia completamente normal en su opinión, aunque claro que cualquiera que no fuera el multimillonario discreparía ante la idea de que era normal dirigirse a Nuevo Mexico en su traje de superhéroe para encontrar al ginecólogo de su novia, por que es incapaz de esperar otro día sin que le recete los anticonceptivos que ella solo va usar si su doctor los preinscribe.

–Jarvis puedes decirme en que piso se encuentra– muchos transeúntes se paraban admirados por su reluciente traje

–piso cuatro señor, aunque creo que preferiría esperar

–Pepper viene a cenar, créeme, no quiero esperar– uso los propulsores y en un agil movimiento entro por una ventana– bien, ahora solo hay que…

Un grito potente se escucho al otro extremo del pasillo, tal vez era un hospital, pero para el había sonado a señal de tortura. Que podía saber el, pocas veces había estado en un hospital así que decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

–como decía, desactiva el traje, y dime que habitación es

–Habitación 408– tras una breve pausa agrego– señor, va en sentido contrario

Por un instante se pregunto que hacia ahí; no habia marcha atrás, para su mala suerte ese cuarto parecía ser de la gritona con potentes pulmones de resonancia a doce habitaciones a la redonda.

–que tal– fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al entrar– hey Doc. Le importaría atenderme un minuto– un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando dejo de oír los gritos, particularmente no le pareció un buen presagio.

–Disculpa amigo– la mujer que antes parecía estar partiéndose en dos lo miraba con profundos deseos homicidas– pero acaso ¡TU! ESTAS TENIENDO UN BEBE – enfatizo– no, claro que no, ni siquiera puedes embarazarte AHHHHHH– y eso lo alegro profundamente, no parecía algo placentero.

–pero mi novia si y estoy precisamente aquí para que el buen doctor me recte unos anticonceptivos– eso sola la enojo mas.

–¡Ella aun no esta embarazada!– señalo su abultado vientre– cómprate unos cuantos condones y lárgate de aquí

–eso suena fácil– acordó mientras ponía una silla a lado de ella y tomaba asiento– con todo gusto lo haría, pero ella no confía mucho en esos métodos, y sabes que, creo que va a ser mas satisfactorio sin un molesto condón entre nosotros

–¿acaso escuchas algo de lo que te digo? Te dije que te fueras– se aferro a las sabanas mientras profería otro grito.

–Leí que resulta mas fácil tener un parto bajo el agua– comento divertido– tal vez deberíamos traer un tanque

Con mas fuerza de la necesaria la futura mama lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella.

–y yo se que para que sientas el mismo dolor tendrías que tirar de tus bolas hasta tu cabeza– una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su cara

Ambos -doctor e intruso- palidecieron y tragaron duro, parecía que Tony Stark había aprendido algo nuevo… no enojar a una embarazada.

– Sabes te ves muy sola, por que no voy y busco a tus familiares en la recepción, deben estar preguntando por ti– no logro ni alejarse un paso cuando un nuevo tirón lo atrajo– ok, me quedo

–que gran alivio– comento sarcástica– se de ayuda y busca en mi celular el numero de Erick Selvig, dile que será mejor que se apuren si no quiere que los matee

–¿el padre?– se aventuro a preguntar

–¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no– aclaro fastidiada

–yo le haría caso a la señora y dejaría de preguntar– recomendó el doctor como quien no quiere la cosa– solo dos centímetros mas de dilatación y empezamos

–¿Cómo? ¿apenas van a iniciar?– el tenia la impresión de que los gritos eran por que ya esta naciendo, no por que apenas estuviera abriendo el agujero de la vida– mejor llamo a ese tal Eirck, no quiero ser el que salga con la mano pulverizada.

.

.

.

La música de una canción country comenzó a llenar el silencio del automóvil, los únicos dos pasajeros del carro se vieron con temor, había sido mala idea mandar a la embarazada del grupo por el desayuno.

–es tu celular– espeto Darcy deslindándose de la responsabilidad de contestar

Erick farfullo un par de maldiciones antes de contertar.

– Jane– contesto con falsa alegría– se que vamos atrasados, pero parece que hay un bloqueo, estamos atorados y…

– ¿te llamas Jane?– Erick parpadeo confundido ¿Por qué un desconocido llamaba del celular de Jane?– eh como sea que te llames, no nos importa si estas en un embotellamiento o en el mismo apocalipsis, será mejor que te apresures al hospital Sant angelo, cuarto piso, habitación 408, con las dos maletas del asiento trasero, emm una. Dos, tres Big Mac y unas nugget antes de que una mano sea sacrificada, bien eso es todo– el extraño colgó

–Darcy–

–¿Esta bien?, pareces muy tenso

–secuestraron a Jane, ¡Oh dios! Creo que son tres sujetos y van a extirpar su mano si no llegamos–soltó aterrado. Fue cuestión de segundos, ambos entraron en pánico

.

.

.

–Quítense maldita sea– una sudorosa y panaroica Darcy llegaba a la caja registradora de un Mcdonal– bien amigo quiero tres Big Macs, unas nuggets y un refresco extra grande, los necesito ya, ahora si no quieres que mi rodilla choque con tu herencia

– Hey amiga, yo llevo diez minutos esperando, muévete…– choque demoledor en la entre pierna, hombre caído gimiendo de dolor– creo que esperare dos minutos– dijo con voz de pito aquel enorme sujeto.

–Señora aleje esa no es la única lección que aprendí de mi abuela– le advirtió Darcy– le aseguro que sus falsos senos le agradecerán guarde su distancia

–señorita aquí esta su orden–tartamudeo el dependiente– ¿podría irse y dejar intacta mi herencia?

–Que eficiencia– alabo Darcy– volveré pronto a este Mcdonalds

Mientras todo mundo le veía marchar el pobre chico solo pudo susurrar "por favor, no lo haga". En aquel establecimiento solo quedaría una hora después el recuerdo de un fornido hombre llorando por el inquietante escozor que sentía en sus partes nobles.

**En cuanto las técnicas de convencimiento de Darcy, confieso que me base en mi bisabuela, mi madre me conto una curiosa historia en donde su abuela le ensañaba como vencer a cualquier situación, advirtiéndole que si se dejaba amedrentar ella era la que le iba a partir... mejor me reservo eso.**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. La alborotadora

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía, exceptuando unos cuantos acontecimientos que se verán mas adelante. **

**Esperando que quien sea que lo lea le agrade, aquí dejo el capitulo dos.**

Gritos inundaban al cuarto 408, un arrepentido Ironman se decía que la paciencia si era una virtud después de todo, podría estar ahora mismo sobre volando Zona militar simplemente por el placer de hacerles rabiar, pero su impaciencia por el sexo le había metido ahí, dios le estaba castigando injustificadamente.

–Bien Jane– hablo el doctor– ya haz dilatado lo suficiente, es hora de comenzar

–Gracias a dios– exclamo Stark con alegría–no quiero entrometerme, así que me voy, suerte con tu bebe

Ya sobre la marcha sintió como le jalaban nuevamente, esa mujer tenía mas fuerza de la que aparentaba.

–Por favor– Tony llego a preguntarse si eso era una treta; por que estaba funcionando, esos endemoniados ojos de gatito abandonado eran jodidamente tiernos –¿podrías quedarte?– sollozo– no quiero estar sola en esto

Medio atontado volvió a tomar asiento, con incredulidad veía que la feroz mujer que le hecho ya no estaba, en su lugar había una frágil y conmovedora.

–Eres una manipuladora– espeto sin meditar– tu doble faceta debe ser tu súper poder

El sujeto sabia como enojar a una embarazada, ha decir verdad el molestaba con facilidad, era uno de sus dones naturales.

–Sera mejor que no me enfades si no quieres conocer mi verdadero súper poder– amenazo

–me callo, pero déjame decir que tu sola constatas mi teoría

–Señor Stark– pronuncio incomodo el doctor– en realidad necesito que siga hablando, dele ánimo a la señora Foster, eso siempre ayuda a que el parto se vuelva menos largo

–¿Si sabe quien soy?– aparentemente lo único que el escucho fue su nombre

–es difícil ignorar su rostro cubriendo la portadas de revistas

–Pues yo no se quien es– medio grito Jane– pero si se que si no empieza a trabajar le tumbare los dientes

–ignórela doctor, esas deben ser sus hormonas hablando

–De acuerdo, Jane respira hondo necesito que pujes tratando de contraer tu vientre lo mas que puedas–ordeno–Señor Stark frote su espalda para calmar un poco el dolor de esa Zona.

–Lo que usted diga–disimuladamente saco su celular– uno, dos, tres… aquí Tony Stark reportando desde el cuarto 408 del hospital Sant Angelo en un día despejado y caluroso–grabando ahora la cara de la futura madre agrego– como pueden apreciar esta increíblemente adolorida embarazada trata de dar a luz a su retoño, que hasta el momento no se deja ver– un enfoque de su rostro negando– Bebe malo, a mi mano le duele la fuerza de tu mami– toma directa de su mano sujetada por la de Jane– ¿ves ese color morado? Es señal de que algo no va bien ahí

–Deja de grabar y frota mi espalda, si no quieres que otra parte tuya se vuelva morada– logro decir entre contracciones

–No eres divertida–se quejo– ¿no quieres que tu bebe vea su primer día en el mundo? Yo desearía ver lo genial que me vi cuando naci, mi belleza debió desmayar a la enfermera

–Maldito narcisista– pujo de nueva cuenta– será mejor que sean buenas tomas

–de alta resolución

– bien

Soltando unos cuantos chistes mas mientras seguía grabando Tony tuvo que soltar un alarido cuando oyó un `crack´, su mano ahora realmente dolía.

–bien Jane puedo ver la cabeza, puja un poco mas

–Damas y caballeros reporta un lesionado Tony Stark que el momento cumbre se acerca, estamos a punto de conocer al alborotador o alborotadora quien es el motivo de reunión de una embarazada bipolar, un doctor que no entiende la necesidad por inscripciones medicas, y yo el genial millonario y sup…

Un agudo grito atravesó los tímpanos de los tres, un bultito rosa y ensangrentada yacía en brazos del doctor, Tony grabo cuando cortaron el cordón. El doctor sin perder tiempo comenzó a limpiarla, mientras Stark le seguía de cerca.

–¿Qué es?

–una niña

– ¿oíste eso Jane? Te resulto un mocosa–levanto ambas cejas con picardía– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Isabella–contesto con lágrimas de alegría

–No suena mal– concordó dirigiendo de nuevo su atención -y la lente- a la bebe que ya descansaba en una incubadora– ¡Santa Mierda!

–¿le sucede algo?– alarmada la madre primeriza trato de levantarse, pero el doctor se lo impidió–¿Qué pasa…

–¡NO DISPAREN!– grito Darcy al entrar con un perturbado Erick Selvig detrás de ella– ¡Jane!–exclamo contenta al verla. Darcy no lo pensó dos veces antes de apuntar su Taser al doctor y dejarle electrocutado– ¡Erick! Toma a Jane hay que irnos, sus cómplices no deben tardar en llegar

–Darcy, ¿estas loca?– profirió Jane incrédula– ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mientras los recién llegados peleaban por sacar de ahí a la mama primeriza, ante especulaciones de un secuestro imaginario, Tony stark admiraba la sutil respiración de la pequeña de profundos ojos azules que le miraban con fatiga, pero sin dejar de hipnotizarle con lo profundo de su mirada. Era hermosa, una princesa de piel tersa y blanca, reluciente como perlas, con cabellos chocolate que enfatizaban el azul de su iris. Solemnemente se juro que cualquiera que osara cortejarla tendría que pasar primero por su armadura de Ironman y los matones que todo su dinero pudiera comprar.

–¿Dónde esta el bebe?–exclamaron finalmente alarmados Dacy y Erick.

–Jane calla a tus amigos–susurro Tony– van a irritar a mi princesa, mi ahijada necesita descansar

Muy confundidos y sobre todo sorprendidos los presentes voltearon a verle.

–¿Qué?–cuestiono inocentemente– Yo ayude a que naciera, por derecho me toca ser su padrino– proclamo– y tío favorito–termino por agregar.

–Jane ¿Quién es este sujeto?– pregunto consternado Erick, preocupado de que fuera algún demente.

–El…– dudo momentáneamente– padrino de mi hija, ¿creo?

–ya escucharon a la dama–tomo a la pequeña en brazos– tu mami quiere verte Isabella

–¡Santa madre!– exclamo Dacy al reconocerle– eres Ironman, ¡oh Jesús! Esta niña hija de dios Nordico tiene de padrino a un superhéroe

–¡Darcy!– le callo Foster– recuerda que acordamos no mencionar el asunto

–¡El asunto!–recordó– hay por favor, es un superhéroe, debe saber cosas mucho mas raras que esta– sentencio rodado los ojos

–y hecho mucho mas cosas raras– agrego Tony–pero díganme ¿Qué sucio secreto es el que estamos guardando?–Isabella tomo su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca– princesa eso es algo asqueroso, anda suelta el dedo de tío Tony… Auch– grito– pero que diablos ¿eso es un diente?

–¿Qué? Tráela aquí– conmocionada de pánico tomo a su hija– ¡oh no! Erick, es como el embarazo, esta creciendo muy rápido

–Tranquilízate, tal vez sea algo Asgardiano– evaluó nervioso– posiblemente llegando a una edad determinada su crecimiento se desacelere. Es difícil de calcular, pero tal vez tenga apariencia de seis años al cumplir uno

–Esperen, alto ahí– dijo Tony llamando la atención–¡podrías parar de tomarme fotos!– Darcy guardo su cámara e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado– ¿Por qué esta creciendo tan rápido? ¿Al menos es posible?

–su padre es en pocas palabras, es un dios de otro mundo

Natasha Romanoff entraba a la par del agente Coulson. Perplejo ante las palabras de su ex traicionera asistente se volteo hacia Jane, quien con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos cargaba a su bebe dormida.

–¿Quiénes son y como saben de eso?

–¿Entonces es cierto?– hablo incrédulo Tony

–Con todo respeto doctora Foster–comenzó hablar Coulson– mantuvo en su casa a un ser de otro planeta que desapareció en un Halo de luz hace cuatro meses ¿por que creer que no la estarían vigilando?

–No lo se, déjeme ver, tal vez por su derecho a la privacidad– soltó sarcástica Darcy– no les basto con saquear nuestro laboratorio ¿ahora quieren raptar a una recién nacida? El gobierno de este país esta podrido– agitada y rabiosa le aventó una de las hamburguesas que llevaba– esto es lo que pienso de su sistema, y que le quede claro que por muy padre extraterrestre ella nació en América y es ¡ciudadana Estadounidense!

Aun sin dejar de grabar Tony Stark se lamento por la jugosa hamburguesa que yacía en el piso.

– Y así queridos televidentes es la forma gráficamente sucia de insultar al gobierno

–Sr. Stark, Srta. Lewis no pertenecemos a ningún país. S.H.I.E.L.D se encarga de tener a superhéroes narcisista como Iroman bajo control– señalo Romanoff– y evitar que sujetos de otros planetas vengan alterar el orden general– dirigió su mirada a la recién nacida– su embarazo se clasifico como amenaza nivel 4

–Solo tenemos 6 niveles–informo amablemente Coulson con una sonrisa.

¡Que sujeto mas extraño! Pensaron todos al verle tan calmado después del `hamburguesaso´ del que había sido victima

–no pueden simplemente… ustedes no pretenderán as… ase…asse– Erick no logro acabar la frase

–Descuide Doctor Selvig, el director Fury no tiene en planes eliminarla– acercándose mas agrego– debo informarles que ustedes tres y el bebe quedan desde este momento bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D– tocando el intercomunicador de su oído– prosigan con la extracción

Una decena de hombres armados y uniformados entraron llevándose primero a Darcy y Erick, otros tres sujetaron la camilla de Jane y comenzaron a jalarla afuera a toda velocidad.

–hey esperen–ágilmente tomo a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre, quien protesto por lo repentino.– será mejor que yo la lleve, ustedes no se ven muy delicados

–Sr. Stark no es necesario que nos acompañe

–Coulson– le callo con un gesto– si tomas a mi ahijada irremediablemente me vas a ver ahí

– ¿disculpe? ¿Acaba decir Ahijada?– pero no le escucho, Tony ya había salido

–El Director Fury no se va a poner nada contento– soltó de lo mas tranquila Natasha

El doctor que aun yacía electrocutado en el suelo -apenas reponiéndose- fue sedado por otros agentes más y llevado a interrogación para corroborar que no recordara nada.

.

.

.

– ¿Ahijada?– Fury pregunto incrédulo– Agente Romanoff explíqueme como este sujeto– profirió señalando a Tony– volvió a inmiscuirse en asuntos de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿es que acaso Stark ahora va estar presente en todas las operaciones de esta organización?

–Señor no creo que alguien tenga la capacidad de abarcar todos los asuntos de S.H.I.E.L.D– opino Natasha– pero tal parece que el doctor que atendía a Jane Foster es el ginecólogo de la Señorita Pepper, novia del Señor Stark, quien quería que le inscribieran unos anticonceptivos…

–Olvídelo– Fury negó asqueado– no necesito saber mas

–De verdad que en S.H.I.E.L.D son unos chismosos de primer nivel– contraataco Tony al sentir todas las miradas sobre el– pero saben, si tienen interés sobre mi vida personal, pueden preguntar, no hay nada que oculte

–¿Quién eres?– cuestiono Jane con disgustosa incredulidad

–Tony Stark, dueño de Stark Industries, millonario, filántropo, entre otras miles de cosas, así que solo agregare que también soy el genial Ironman

–¿el hijo de Edward Stark? ¡oh dios! Mi mama trabajo con tu padre, era su asistente

–¿Marissa?– Jane asintió– ella era sin duda la mejor asistente que he conocido después de Pepper, siempre tenia dulces para mi, y que decir de su inteligencia– alabo Tony– me sorprende que no fuera parte del equipo de investigaciones…

–Señor Stark, Doctora Foster. Eviten hablar de cosas sin importancia, esta no es una visita social– aclaro fastidiado– les trajimos por ella– señalo al bulto tosa que acunaba Jane– y no vamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea ella

–Necesitas relajarte. No es nada que algo de yoga no pueda calmar– Tony omitiendo la mirada asesina de Fury saco su teléfono– ya la analice– iba a evitar contar que le había pinchado un dedo para obtener tal información – sus signos vitales son normales, no tiene ningún virus o microorganismo desconocido o contagioso, aun que si le quiere encontrar algo anormal ese es su crecimiento, sus células son un total caos.

–ese no es el tema del que particularmente quiero hablar

–¿Qué es lo que le ve de peligrosa?– bufo burlonamente– en mi opinión es una niña muy mona, sin ánimos de ofender, pero ustedes exageran. Lo mas peligroso que le van a encontrar son sus ojos azules– le confió como si fuera un secreto– de verdad que me quitaron el aliento

–¿Viste sus ojos?– exclamaron al unisonó Jane, Darcy y Erick

–Hey, Hija de Thor, abre los ojos para tu tía Darcy– ansiosa y con su celular en mano esperaba verle abrir sus parpados

–Darcy la vas asustar– reprendió Erick, sin admitir que la curiosidad también lo carcomía

–ya tengo el video, también quiero una foto– aprobó Tony mientras tomaba lugar junto a Darcy con el celular entre las manos

–¡BASTA!– grito exasperado Fury– nada de fotos, Agente Romanoff decomise los celulares– de inmediato esta acato– y ya que parece tan interesado en esa niña, Señor Stark, usted también se queda–ordeno– no estamos jugando, no hay opción B, C, o D. sola hay A, y me importa un comino lo que piensen. Doctora Foster su hija queda bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D, por supuesto usted también entra en el paquete. Señorita Lewis, Doctor Selvig, ustedes son partes secundaria, me es irrelevante el si deciden quedar o irse, en cualquiera de los dos caso esperamos contar con su discreción– una leve amenaza; pero imperceptible, retumbo en sus palabras– Señor Stark… ¡¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SACO ESE CELULAR?!– harto fue el mismo y se lo arrebato.

Un gorjeo feliz le hizo bajar la mirada, no le gusto nada lo que vio… un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa chimuela le habían condenado hasta el final de sus días. Se vio a si mismo arruinado; esa niña no tendría novio, dedicaría cada recurso alejar a cualquier indeseable, la futura agente de S.H.I.E.L.D solo conocería infringir dolor, no experimentarlo.

–¿Estas sonriendo ojo loco Fury?– se burlo desconcertado Ironman

–Cállate Stark

**Mi mas sincera gratitud a ****elapink100****, quien se ha tomado la molestia de leerme y dejarme un Review, te lo agradezco. :)**

**Sin olvidar a mis favoritos y alertas ****Beertjes**** y ****Kuroi 002 ****a quienes también les agradezco que me sigan. **


	3. Odin

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía, exceptuando unos cuantos acontecimientos que se verán mas adelante. **

–Mi Rey– Heimdall se arrodillo frente a Padre de Todo, este le miro expectante– ha nacido la hija de Thor

Odin no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos con expresión serena, solo unos segundos después al levantar la mirada pudo ver que el guardián del Bifrost esperaba por algo.

– ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme Heimdall?– pregunto llanamente

– Hace tres meses; cuando le informe del Embarazo de Jane Foster, me ordeno no comentarle a Thor– relato sin reproche alguno– pero hoy quiero saber si su respuesta sigue siendo la misma– inhalo hondamente– ¿debo decirle a Thor que es padre?

–mi resolución sigue siendo la misma. Te prohíbo que menciones cualquier cosa relacionado a esto

Heimdall asintió ante la orden, sin nada mas que decir se dirigió a la salida, no miro atrás hasta que Padre de Todo le llamo.

–No hago esto con el afán de herir a Thor– contesto a una pregunta que no había hecho, pero que sin embargo existía en sus pensamientos… ¿Por qué no le decía al dios de trueno? –pero su hija esta en un limbo, tendrá debilidades humanas y poderes Asgardianos. Me preocupa el hecho de que ella pueda heredar el trono, su naturaleza humana seria el fin de nuestro reino, además si alguien supiera que Thor tiene una hija de tan frágil linaje podrían usarla en su contra.

El guardián decidió omitir el hecho de que el excluyera los sentimientos de su nieta, Odin ni siquiera pensaba en que aquello no solo pudiera destrozar a Thor si no a la hija de este, ¿aquella niña se aquejaría alguna vez por su padre? Solo podría esperar a ver.

–estoy seguro de que nuestro Rey sabrá encontrar la solución

Padre de Todo le miro partir, su mirada recayó a sus pies en cuanto estuvo solo, pensó en que el castigo de Thor había tenido un margen de error, un resultado inesperado.

– Una niña– murmuro para si mismo– nuevamente vuelves a sorprenderme hijo mío

.

.

.

– ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer pequeña saltamontes?– pregunto Tony

La niña le miro contenta y asintió sin dejar de sonreír, afianzo el agarre en sus rodillas, e inclino su cabeza levemente.

–Ser dulce, decir que es bonita, y evitar que te castiguen– recito orgullosa de si misma– ¿lo dije bien?– pregunto con dulce voz infantil

–Solo un detalle– le revolvió los cabellos con gesto cariñoso y agrego– no digas que yo te enseñe eso

La pequeña rio y volvió asentir, en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron ella se oculto detrás de las piernas de su tío. Tony camino sin prisa hasta el escritorio de la oficina, Pepper no levanto la vista, pero sin embargo su semblante decía que estaba furiosa.

–Dos horas– mascullo– estuve por dos horas soportando miradas de lastimas del camarero, pidiendo copas, y esperando a que mi novio se dignara a llegar– con mas fuerza de la necesaria engrapo las hojas que acababa de revisar– pero el nunca apareció– finalmente levanto la vista y le miro con falsa serenidad– ¿puedo saber donde estaba el señor?

–Veras Pepper, para poder decírtelo tengo que evocar a sucesos de hace tres meses– levanto las manos como defensa para detener cualquier cosa que pudiera ser lanzada– te prometo que si me escuchas, no solo va a tener sentido el por que no llegue, es mas hasta podrías usarla como una anécdota de pareja– sonrió ladinamente– cariño, se que tu prima Dinga se pondría celosa si le contaras

–¡Stephanie!– replico– ¡se llama Stephanie! ¡Dinga es el nombre de su perra Shih tzu!

Rezaba por que su plan funcionara, parecía que saber el nombre de la prima de tu novia era una de las cosas que no podían fallar… si querías vivir, pero quien se iba acordar, lo único que le venia a mente era una Pepper regresando de visitar a su familia, rabiosa por que su única prima le había dicho que su novio ni siquiera era detallista, y que dudaba que sus antecedentes de mujeriego le hicieran un buen prospecto, en pocas palabras le había dicho que iba a quedar solterona. ¿Por qué iba a recordar el nombre de una mujer así? Que alguien le explicara en que se había equivocado, admitía que saber el nombre de la Shih tzu lucia algo mal, pero es que el nombre era sencillo de recordar, además de que le hacia reír.

–Tienes que admitir que estuve cerca– se tapo la boca comprendiendo que esa no había sido su mejor respuesta

–Tío Tony hiciste enojar a la señora bonita– un pequeña cabeza se asomo detrás de sus piernas– ¿pero que es una Shih tzu?– su pequeña boca se entreabrió confusa– ¿son de las palabras malas que mami dijo que no aprendiera?

Pepper parpadeo confusa, aquella niña de ojos azules le había llamado Tío… a Tony, pero el no tenia familia, ninguna hermana o tía con la que se pudiera relacionar. Mas confundía su entrecejo se frunció ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Es una raza de perros que la gente compra para mascotas– la niña le miro mas confusa–las mascotas son una bola de pelos que juguetean contigo, si cuidas de ellas ellos en cambio te cuidan a ti. Bueno también puedes tener peces o gatos, pero esos no son divertidos– su expresión de disgusto cambio a una sonrisa de haber descubierto algo asombroso– ¿y si te compramos un perro? Podría entrenarlo para que aleje a todo niño grotesco y cavernícola que se te quiera acercar– jadeo extasiado– y le enseñamos a rastrear a Fury, ¿te imaginas cuando el perro se le aviente encima?

–¿El jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D?– pregunto Pepper con ojos desorbitados– Tony… ¿de quien es la niña? ¿No la robaste, cierto?

–De Jane Foster– se aplaudió a si mismo, no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco le estaba contando todo– no la robe, la tome prestada– el y su gran bocata, ¿Por qué carajo había dicho eso?, a sí, el no tenia filtro alguno– Es mi ahijada, eso me concede algunos derechos– se defendió inútilmente

–Tony– le llamo amenazante– empieza a explicarte

Contarle no había resultado sencillo, sin duda explicar por que fue a Nuevo Mexico se había llevado el premio a los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, cuando por fin lo confeso, no fue un grito o un golpe lo que recibió, peor aun, un mes sin sexo. Alguien allá arriba no estaba haciendo su trabajo, por que el no merecía ese cruel castigo, fácilmente le pudo seducir, pero no lo hizo, respeto su decisión y en cambio había tomado el camino difícil yendo por el doctor para que preinscribiera las jodidas pastillas.

Pepper se había sorprendido ante la edad que realmente tenía la pequeña, pero que sin duda no aparentaba, apenas lucia de cuatro años. Isabella comenzó aburrirse, su mami le había dicho que no debía interrumpir pláticas de adultos, se quedo quieta entre los brazos de su tío hasta que se durmió profundamente. Tony por fin cayo en cuenta de que era un milagro que la niña no preguntara que era el sexo, esa no era su platica que dar, ¡era de Jane!

–¿dices que S.H.I.E.L.D quiere entrenar a esta niña? ¿Por qué?– cuestiono con incredulidad– Phil me aseguro que ellos no hacían esa clases de cosas

–¿hablas con el agente Coulson? ¿Cómo es que yo no se de estas charlas?– ¿celoso? Por su puesto que no, intrigado era lo que estaba –le gustas, ¿verdad? Sabia que detrás de toda esa amabilidad se ocultaba algo… ¡roba novias! ¡Quien iba a decirlo!. Te prohíbo verlo, aléjate de ese sujeto

–es mi amigo, no le dejare de hablar por que tu estés celoso– rolo los ojos y se acomodo en el sofá donde habían terminado hablando– estas haciendo una escena

–Yo no estoy celoso– bufo– y no hago escenas– puntualizo– ya que tú puedes hablar con tus amigos, supongo que no te importa que yo hable con mis amigas– ¡carajo! Si estaba celoso. Con un demonio ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

–oh Tony, ninguno de tus contactos femeninos cuentan como amigas– ¿Por qué no estaba enojada? ¿Que tipo de reacción era burlarte? ¡Lo estaba retando! Definitivamente eso sonaba como un reto– además creo que más de la mitad de ellas tienen deseos de golpearte

–Tengo amigas, lo puedo demostrar–¿podía? Por que no pensaba retractarse– ¿Cuánto apuestas a que tengo amistades femeninas?

–Con las que nunca hayas tenido sexo– eso reducía la lista a una o menos posibilidades, la derrota se vislumbraba cerca– si consigues demostrarlo, te retiro tu castigo.

Pasaron unos tediosos cinco minutos y Tony seguía viendo su lista de contactos, no podía perder, en realidad no quería, por que posiblemente era una realidad el que podía no terminar victorioso.

–una amiga ¿cierto?– pregunto con ilusión– solo tengo que conseguir una chica con la que no haya tenido sexo y que me considere su amigo ¿es todo lo que necesitas?

–si, pero no creo que…– se callo abruptamente y su sonrisa se borro cuando lo vio con el teléfono reposando sobre su oreja– no es cierto

–¡DARCY! ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?– directo al punto, nadie podía decir que Ironman perdía el tiempo – Mi princesa esta bien, dile a su madre que se tranquilice. Olvida eso, ¿quieres? Necesito que le digas a mi novia que no me he acotado contigo…– su entrecejo se frunció– ¿Cómo que yo no soy tu tipo? Soy el tipo de cualquiera– bufo– olvídalo, simplemente dile que eres una amiga con la que no me he acostado… ¿Por qué eres mujer cierto?– pregunto con leve temor– genial, te la paso

Le ofreció el teléfono a Pepper y esta aun sin creérselo lo tomo.

–¿hola?

–_No es mi tipo, es demasiado cínico para mi gusto_–siempre tan sincera como solo era ella– _me cae bien y lo considero un buen amigo_–Pepper no sabia que decir, en serio Tony tenia aunque sea solo una amiga– _pero dile que si no regresa a Isabella para antes de las diez su madre va a montar el espectáculo de su vida, créeme, nadie quiere ver a Jane Foster enojada_

–De acuerdo– musito pasmada

–_¡genial! ¡Vigila que Stark no diga malas palabras frente a la niña!– _Darcy resoplo del otro lado de la línea_– fue emocionante escucharla decir algo altisonante, pero no fue genial cuando su madre se entero. Bueno te dejo, ¡hasta luego!_

–¿y?–pregunto expectante Ironman– ¿ya no mas castigo?

–¿no me has contado por que S.H.I.E.L.D quiere a la niña?

Esa había sido una estrategia sucia, pero ha Tony no le quedo mas remedio que volver a la platica de la que se habían desviado. Reviso que la niña siguiera profundamente dormida, entonces le soltó rápidamente en un murmullo que su padre era un dios de otro planeta y por lo que vio en los archivos confidenciales de S.H.I.E.L.D –que obviamente había robado- el hombre se llamaba Thor y tenia un gran martillo con el que iba lanzando truenos, además de una fuerza extraordinaria.

–Pepper su madre decidió que lo mejor era no decirle quien era su padre hasta que el volviera– volteo ambos lado para asegurarse inútilmente de que nadie los viera– así que no digas nada

–No diré nada– prometió– ¿pero es por eso que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D la quiere? ¿Por qué podría heredar los dones de su padre?

–Si, pero creo que eso ya no le importa realmente– una sonrisa burlona se marco entre sus labios– ya casi la mitad de los agentes esta en sus manos, la pequeña tiene un toque mágico para hacerse querer, pero eso no evita que la empiecen a entrenar. Ojo loco Fury cree que podría heredar la habilidad de lanzar truenos, así que prefiere que se entrene para poder controlarlos si llega a pasar

–Es una niña muy linda– aprecio– mencionaste que crece muy rápido ¿saben por que?

Su expresión se hizo sombría unos momentos, se aclaro la garganta, y por instinto acaricio los rizos de la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos.

–Podría ser algo Asgardiano, pero prefiero no arriesgarme– chasqueo la lengua– estoy tratando de averiguar como normalizar su crecimiento, aunque aun no se muy bien por que crece tan veloz

Pepper sintió su incomodidad al hablar del tema así que simplemente cambio de tema, preguntándole que si seguía en pie ir a comprar el perro, eso le devolvió el ánimo, más que nada por imaginar a un director de S.H.I.E.L.D siendo cubierto por las babas de un adorable can.

.

.

.

–¿Cómo esta ella Heimdall?– El hijo de Odin miro hacia debajo de lo que alguna vez había sido el puente arcoíris

El guardián del Bifrost sintió inconformidad, más que nada por no poder decir ninguna palabra del nacimiento que hace tres meses se había dado en Midgard. Aquello no era justo para Thor, pero el nunca desobedecería las ordenes de su rey, solo el tiempo diría si Odin dejaría que su nieta conociera a su padre, por que de no decirle pronto a su hijo del embarazo de la mujer que amaba era posible que este nunca le perdonara.

Solo podía hacer una cosa por el príncipe, y esa era darle noticias de la humana que había tocado el corazón del dios del trueno tan profundamente.

–Aun no se rinde–aquella mortal podía ser tan tenaz– sigue buscando por ti

Sus motivos no habían cambiado, pero si habían crecido, ahora no solo buscaba al hombre que amaba, si no al padre de su hija. Ya no era tan solo ella la única afectada con la ausencia del dios, por eso lo buscaba mas arduamente.

El dios se juro que regresaría por ella como lo había prometido, no ahora, pero pronto volvería por lo que tanta falta le hacia.

–Jane–musito para si mismo– mi corazón se ha quedado contigo en Midgard

**Volveré actualizar hasta enero, iré a visitar a mis padres, pero en el lugar donde viven no tengo muchas posibilidades de usar internet, por lo que dejo esto como un regalo adelantado de navidad.**

**Miles de gracias por los comentarios a ****elapink100****, ****VikiHungergame1****, ****LillianOrtega****, y ****Alexa Petrova**

**Gracias por seguirme a ****Juliette Potter Weasley****, ****patlive****, ****DraconisRose960****, y ****TMpasion**

**VikiHungergame1 ****ya que no tengo donde responderte lo hare aquí :P. gracias por leerme, mis peleas Jane vs Tony han salido de modo tan natural que a veces me pregunto de donde diablos salió eso XD. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. **


	4. As bajo la manga

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía, exceptuando unos cuantos acontecimientos que se verán mas adelante. **

–¿Qué es esto?– demando Fury mientras cargaba con disgusto una bola de pelos entre sus manos

–¿Aquiles?– pregunto con una ceja enarcada Tony Stark– ¡¿ QUE?! Era eso o que le pusiera Atomo– se defendió de las miradas que lo tachaban de loco, cosa que era común en esos días –culpen a Jane, por hacer que su hija le resulte buen nombre un compuesto químico–esta le miro ofendida– ¡y por amor a dios! Alguien que me diga si le contaron La Iliada o la hicieron ver Troya, ¿por que saben que? no necesitamos otra admiradora de Brad Pitt– ironizo viendo a Darcy, quien discretamente retrocedió un paso– y lo voy a decir ahora, para que quede claro. La charla se la va a dar Jane, yo no voy hablarle de sexo, ¡la platica de la abejita le toca Foster!

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso los que solo estaban tecleando en sus escritorios se detuvieron y miraron al millonario con ojos desorbitados. Es posible que mas de la mitad de esa sala se preguntara la clase de pervertido que era Tony Stark, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando la astrofísica Jane Foster camino hacia el con ojos homicidas, todos sintieron lastima por el pobre hombre.

– no te conozco de hace mucho tiempo– sonrió amablemente, lo que venia no debía ser bueno– ¿pero que fue lo que le dijiste a mi hija?– sus ojos se tornaron fríos, y eso le hizo estremecer por que no llevaba su armadura encima– ¿Stark?

–a lo mejor se me escapo la palabra sexo frente a ella– rehuyó a verle a los ojos– cuando le contaba a pepper de cómo fui por su ginecólogo para buscar preinscripción para anticonceptivos– susurro entre dientes– ¡pero esa historia tu ya la sabias!

–¡pedazo de…– abruptamente alguien interpuso algo entre los dos

–si la niña no pregunto, entonces esto es irrelevante– acoto Fury gélidamente– ahora, que es esta cosa y que hace en mi base

Jane le miro como si fuera idiota, ella era un ser dulce y torpe por naturaleza, pero desde que su hija nació su parte sobre protectora le habían hecho una mujer de temer. No es que por eso uno podía golpear al director de S.H.I.E.L.D, solo un imbécil lo haría.

–Podrá tener solo un globo ocular, pero creo que es muy claro ¡que eso es un cachorro!– solo Jane le insultaría verbalmente sobre su ojo, solo un estúpido se reiría… y ahí estaba Tony Stark lanzando un pedorreta antes de reírse a pleno pulmón– ¡Y tu! En que estabas pensando al hablar de anticonceptivos frente a mi hija…

–¡Doctora Foster! Voy a pasar por alto lo que dijo– no, no lo haría. – se que esto es un perro, me estaba asegurando de que lo supieran– contesto ácidamente–no se quien pensó que este animal debe estar aquí

–ese animal es un pastor polaco de podhale– corrigió Tony– y no creo que se vaya a ir pronto de aquí

Y si con afirmar a Fury que el perro no estaba precisamente de visita no fuera suficiente, el millonario reparo mas en sofocar su hambre abriendo una bolsa de nueces indias que cautelosamente había escondido en su bolsillo. Jane rodo los ojos, Fury debía saber que si no tuviera la insistencia de que su hija y ella vivieran en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D no tendría que soportar a Tony Stark y menos a los regalos de este. Stark podía ser narcisista, ególatra, impertinente… imbécil bastaba para describirlo, pero era el padrino de su hija y hacia un buen trabajo en eso, cuando no metía la pata como momentos antes. De solo pensar que su dulce hija, su bebe, pudiera haber escuchado la palabra 'sexo' le hacia hervir la sangre, mama Foster proclamaba venganza.

–Llévatelo ¡Ahora!– A Nick Fury le palpitaba fuertemente una vena en la sien

–De acuerdo– acepto Tony. ¿Seria tan fácil deshacerse del cachorro? Realmente no– pero tú le vas a tener que decir a la pequeña por que no puede tener mas a su perrito– negó con la cabeza y le miro como si fuera un pobre diablo– como si no tuviéramos suficiente con que nos pregunte por que no hay otras niñas aquí– tío Tony había empezado a usar su As bajo la manga–esto va a caer en tu conciencia, ni tu eres inmune a sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, por que los va poner Fury, ten la seguridad de ello.

–Esa fue buena– le susurro Darcy a Jane mientras seguían expectante a la reacción de Fury

Que decir del director de S.H.I.E.L.D , estaba dudando, recordó su entrenamiento como recluta. Su maestro le enseño que cuando un agente duda, es definitivo que perderá, por que alguien que no tiene seguridad acaba por ceder ante el enemigo.

Sin más le dio al perro y se fue sin decir nada, tal vez hubiera caído en esa sucia artimaña, pero aun conservaba su orgullo, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de oírle decir que esa bola de pelos podía quedarse.

–vamos díganlo– animo Tony– ¡soy genial!

Darcy simplemente rio y se acerco a ver el perro por el que tanto escándalo habían hecho, Jane se limito a bufar y salir de la habitación, nuevamente Tony Stark había desviado tanto el tema inicial que decidió no valía la pena volver hablar de su estupidez, de cualquier forma buscaría la forma de evadir cualquier castigo.

.

.

.

Las cosas iban relativamente bien, extrañas desde que la pequeña hija del dios del trueno llegara a S.H.I.E.L.D, y es que aquel lugar había tomado un cálido tono hogareño, con la discrepancia de que estaba repleta de agentes, muchos entrenados para matar. Cada día el lugar se volvía un chiste, recientemente Tony había concluido que festejaría cumpleaños cada que Bella pareciera haber cumplido otra edad, que decir que la primera fiesta resulto mas una sorpresa para el director Fury que para la cumpleañera, un nuevo escándalo se formo ese día, muchos le llamaron el show estelar de la fiesta. Pero de nuevo Tony Stark había usado su As bajo la manga, con lo que las apuestas por ver quien manipulaba al otro iban a favor del millonario.

La pequeña Isabella no solo crecía veloz si no que aprendía sin problema alguno, tomaba diferentes clases, a veces estudiaba con su mama y otras con su tío Tony. Podría decirse que era una súper dotada que fácilmente entraría a cualquier universidad, aun que en otros aspectos de su entrenamiento se limitaba aprender a luchar bajo las lecciones de la afamada viuda negra. Jane lo veía, su hija llevaba la sangre de un guerrero, la lucha la complacía tanto como aprender sobre el universo.

–siempre debes pensar dos pasos por delante de tu enemigo–instruyo Natasha a una niña alrededor de los 10 años– mantén el ritmo, y no dejes espacios para herirte

Esquivaban y mandaban golpes sin realmente tocarse, no por falta de interés, simplemente no lograban herirse, era un tira y afloja, ningún lograba asestar un golpe que derribara a la otra, pero era un buen ejercicio para ambas.

–Es suficiente– dio por terminado Natasha– hiciste un buen trabajo, hoy no fui capaz de derribarte– le alboroto el cabello y le sonrió tenuemente– ahora puedes ir con el agente Barton, me parecen que hoy comienzan tus lecciones de arco

– Nos vemos luego tía Nat– se despidió mientras corría a la salida

La agente Romanoff negó con un suspiro, le había dicho que no le llamara tía, pero la niña insistía y parecía que pasar tiempo con Iroman era precisamente lo que faltaba para hacerla terca. Clint era un caso distinto, parecía encantado de tener una discípula; o pequeña saltamontes como el decía, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que le llamaran tío. El no tenia familia, así que alguien proclamándolo parte de la suya era algo refrescante.

–Pequeño saltamontes, hoy vamos a trabajar en tu postura…

.

.

.

Había pasado mas de un año desde que Tony se inmiscuyera aquel hospital, se felicitaba a si mismo por su excelente e inconsciente decisión, sus días resultaban mas divertidos que nunca.

–¿Pero que están haciendo?– se pregunto desconcertada Jane

–Que diablo les hizo tu hija a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D– se burlo Darcy– creo que puedo verlos hasta la decima fila

A Jane le pareció ver un agente hablando con el camarógrafo, ¿le estaría pidiendo que le enviara copias? Realmente esto era una locura

–Este debe ser el lugar mas seguro del planeta– se mofo Tony– yo pensé que solo vendría una docena de ellos no cincuenta.

–Bella debe de ser realmente querida en S.H.I.E.L.D– exclamo asombrada Pepper–es una niña realmente encantadora

Y los agentes ahí congregados podían dar fe de ello, todos iban para ver el debut de la hija de Thor. Estaban en el Carnegie Hall, la sala de conciertos más importante en Manhattan, para ser espectadores de su primer concierto como violinista invitada de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York, si alguien podían culpar de ello era a Tony Stark quien decidió musicalizar un poco la vida de su ahijada, el esperaba que tocara AC/DC, pero se sentía conforme con su decisión, la había escuchado tocar y podía estar orgulloso, su ahijada era asombrosa.

El recinto se ensombreció y se dio la tercera llamada, el escenario se ilumino dejando ver a la orquesta lista para empezar con la función. Una mujer de mediana edad se acerco al centro del escenario y agradeció a los asistentes por venir.

–En esta ocasión la Orquesta Filarmonica de Nueva York se enorgullece de presentar a un nuevo talento, Damas y Caballeros, Isabella Foster– una joven de 16 años entro enfundada en un largo vestido rosa palo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, enmarcando su cintura y cayendo en una amplia cascada– me complazco en dar inicio al concierto de invierno

Y con una muda señal del Director la orquesta dio los primeros toques de música, unos momentos después la violinista estelar se incorporo y el recinto se lleno de estremecimientos, cabe decir que hasta los mas duros de corazón soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas.

Esa noche algunas cosas quedaron aclaradas, otras simplemente fueron desconcertantes, empezando por el hecho de ver a el millonario Tony Stark moqueando como un mocoso, sin dejar atrás a Pepper, Jane y Darcy, que no se encontraban en mejor situación. El recinto no era precisamente un lugar iluminado, pero más de un agente saco sus lentes oscuros y se los puso para ocultar cualquier rastro de llanto, en pocos segundos el lugar parecía apelmazado de guardaespaldas, y es que no iban precisamente vestidos con colores alegres.

Decir que muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Natasha Romanoff sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción era decir una mentira, todos veían a la persona sentado a lado de ella, Clint Barton no estaba lo que se dice estoico, sus ojos veían a la nada mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras que con un puño evitaba que su boca se abriera en un involuntario sollozo.

–Clint, estas haciendo una escena– le informo Nathasha

– No me gusta la música clásica– revelo mientras hacia una mueca de escepticismo– ¡pero eso fue asombroso!

Cualquier duda de quien de los dos tenia la sangre mas fría, se disolvió en esos momentos. Dos lugares a la derecha Phil Coulson se sonaba la nariz estrepitosamente, mientras le daba sentido a la negativa del director de S.H.I.E.L.D asistir, nadie nunca mas le hubiera tomado enserio si le hubieran visto llorar. Aunque ese respeto fácilmente se perdería si alguien más supiera que meses atrás la niña le había hecho participar en su mini versión del lago de los cisnes, los pocos implicados en el épico momento estaban amenazados a muerte si divulgaban algo.

.

.

.

Odin ordeno que las puertas fueran cerradas y no se permitiera entrar a nadie, con pasos precisos se acerco ha Heimdall, este le susurro información que le dejo perturbado.

–¿Estas seguro?– exigió saber

–Si, mi rey– le confirmo– Loki se oculta, pero puedo sentirlo entre las sombras, me temo que esta planeando algo

–¿tienes alguna idea de lo que busca?

El guardián del Bifrost asintió, Odin no pudo más que suspirar fatigado, Loki había resultado un tema difícil de tratar en los últimos meses… explicar a Thor el origen de su hermano, consolar a Frigga por la perdida de su hijo, y mantenerse fuerte ante su propia tristeza.

–el tesseract esta en la tierra–padre de todo le miro comprendiendo– no puedo afirmarlo, pero es posible que sea lo que Loki busque

Odin volvió a tomar asiento en el trono, después de pensarlo brevemente tomo una decisión.

–Hasta que aparezca mantengámonos al margen– ordeno– no tenemos el Bifrost, así que solo podre acumular la energía suficiente para mandar a Thor por el, pero debo estar seguro de donde esta Loki antes de hacerlo, si no podría mandarlo al mundo equivocado

Heimdall asintió, entre la marcha lanzo un comentario que dejo a Odin pasmado.

–Hija de Thor acaba de lanzar su primer trueno.

En Midgard ese acontecimiento había derivado un hoyo en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, muestras de sorpresa por parte de la poca gente que lo presencio, y una enorme fiesta por parte del parrandero de Ironman.

**De acuerdo, lamento haber tardado, regresar de vacaciones entorpeció un poco mi horario XD. En el próximo capitulo es posible que finalmente Thor aparezca, es lo mas seguro hasta ahora, no les adelanto mas, espero les gustara el capitulo :)**

**Como no tengo donde contertar a este comentario lo hare aquí (quien quiera que seas) Guest: gracias por lo de "don para hacer reir a cualquiera, espero no haber decepcionado con este capitulo :P. Odin no es malo, solo es muy estricto y vela por los intereses de Asgard mas allá de que eso afecte a su hijo. Gracias por comentar, aun falta para el encuentro abuelo-nieta, pero mi mente imagina ese épico momento y creo que da un buen resultado. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo :)**

**Muchas gracias a lo Reviews de ****Alexa Petrova**** (gracias por el PM), ****Guest**** , ****shineevero, BeaGiil****, ****angber****, y ****Oschii**

**Igualmente muchas gracias a las alertas y favoritos de**** KariiCullenPotter****, y ****orora97**


End file.
